Dragon Scales
by xshellster
Summary: When the Trio come to visit Chin Soo River. It was not how Aang remembers it.He discovers a boy near the banks.He is a mysterious boy and wears a dragon scale around his neck.What Happens if Zuko is involved in this problem?
1. Haku?

Okiie this is my first fanfic ..ok ok...u can laugh but u can also tell me wut is wrong with the fic so i can improve. (my teachers never taught me anything that we keep me writing at my age. (dun ever move to New York they have bad public shools! (woah! paranthesis in paranthesis...thats illegal in writing ..o wells. Haku..doesn't dat seem familiar? yes he is from Spirited Away but i didn't steal him . i am not claiming him as my character so fans..plz dun accuse me of stealing. i juss love the name Haku and i juss love his dragon form so this story is dedicated to my frends who love Spirited Away and Avatar at the same time lolz ...well enjoy my awful fic :P

* * *

Dragon Scales

''C'mon you slowpokes! The river awaits!'' Aang shouted cheerfully behind him. It was such a beautiful day. No thundering clouds, no flooding rain, no biting winds, _no nothing_. The blue sky smiled down benignly down at the trio. And the sun was shining brightly in the sky.

''Aang! Wait!..'' Katara panted from behind. Sokka was already pooped from climbing the sloping hill. He was breathing heavily and had his hands on his knees for support. Aang stopped running and looked back to see two tired watertribers leaning back and taking the cool refuge of Appa's shadows.

''C'mon guys! This is the most beautiful and largest river in the world!''  
''You rather set camp here on the hills?''

''Yea, we..love it here…''Sokka said in a sarcastic tone.

However, this got Katara interested. '' Is this the famous Chin Soo River you've been talking about?''

'' Yep'', Aang said proudly. ''The largest, deepest, safest and not to mention cleanest in the world!.''

'' Wow.'' Katara said with widen eyes.

''I always used to play in the river with my friends, Akira and Haku and-….''

Aang stopped talking abruptly. His cheerful emotions felt it has been corrupted with something painful. Akira and Haku..they were born over a hundred years ago…and cannot possibly be alive like him. ''But I survived!'' a voice in his head cried. Aang hung his head. Tears was forming behind his eyes. He tried to block them out. ''But they're not the Avatar…they are not like me..'' He said to himself. Katara's smile faded when she saw Aang's face fall. She saw his eyes begin to water. Then she finally understood.

'' I know you miss them but there is nothing you can do.'' Katara said soothingly.

Aang sniffed and blinked back the rest of the tears. ''Yea..I know.'' Aang thought he'd be a little less emotional about his friends in the past. He missed getting into mischief with his Fire Nation friend, Kuzon. And he now figured out that another two of his friends weren't existing in this world anymore.

''Shall we make camp at the river?'' a voice asked behind them.

Aang and Katara jumped. They forgot that Sokka was with them. He obviously wanted them to snap out of their thoughts.

''It's ok Aang, We got your back.'' Sokka smiled beside his sister and she grinned back in return. Now Aang remembered how he could cope with these emotions. He always had Katara or Sokka to cheer him up. Aang answered back with a fresh smile. His happiness was flooding back and filling in his chest.

Momo chirruped as flew passed them and towards the river.

''Hey! That's not fair! You got a head start!'' Aang cried and he started racing the lemur.

Katara and Sokka was relieved to drive Aang into happiness again and they ran up the hill after them. Appa hurrying along in their wake.

_(bottom of the slope on the other side of the hill)_

Momo was getting to the river first. He was determined to beat Aang so he can gloat his victory of something he won. But when hearrived to the bottom of the hill. The lemur noticed the sudden drop of temperature. Momo chirped in a confused fashion and landed on the grassy slope. This isn't how Aang described the Chin Soo River. It was warm on nice days and was always beautiful no matter what season it was. He also described the wildlife resting there. The lemur was even more confused. Has Aang been lying to him? There was no sunlight hitting the river or its banks. The river was covered with a blanket of thick fog. Shivers went up in the lemur's spine. The river looked ghostly and deserted. _No sunlight. No wildlife_. No sounds except for the silent lapping of the river. _What's going on_?

Momo heard footsteps behind him and alerted the lemur of the arrival of his owner.

''Aww man…you got here firs-..Hey wha-? What's wrong with you?'' Aang asked, bemused by the lemur's behavior. Momo bolted straight to Aang and hid behind his back. His tail and fingers clinging tightly to Aang clothes. Something obviously freaked Momo out. Aang tore his eyes from Momo to the river. His jaw dropped slightly.

His first question was, What happened here? And second was, Where is all the life? Animals? Sunshine?. He didn't notice the sudden absence of sunlight until now. And why did it get a bit chilly? What's going on? So many questions filled inside his head. Yet none of them were answered.

Aang stared out to the river. His eyes were scanning the surface of the river. He was hoping to have these questions answered by discovering the problem. But he can see nothing..just.._fog_. The blanket seemed _endless._

''Aang?'' Katara asked cautiously. Aang haven't noticed their presence entering the bottom of the slope but he didn't jump. His body was motionless but his eyes were quickly scanning the vast river for anything suspicious. Silence followed behind him. Katara and Sokka was obviously awed by the eerie sight in front of their eyes.

Then Aang saw _something_. Near the bank. The figure was almost obscured by the layer of cloud. Aang approached it cautiously. Momo slipped off his back and ran to Katara to cower in her arms. Katara and Sokka hung back. They didn't want to get near the figure.

Aang was advancing ..nearer..and _nearer_, until he can make out what the figure was. It was a person. The person didn't look up when Aang was close enough to see him a bit more clearly. He had his arms around his legs and face buried in knees. Aang could make out his apparel and hair. His hair was darkish green or brownish or green and **_ackss!_**…Aang couldn't make up his mind. His clothes were white and darned in several places. Then he saw something familiar. A pendant was hanging sideways from the boy's neck . It was dangling slightly off the boy arm. It was shiny and was slightly bigger then Momo's hands. The chain didn't hold a jewel or anything precious looking...

No..It held a _dragon scale_! Aang gasped.

…… Haku?...


	2. Akira's disappearance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender, or any of it's- and yata yata yata...u noe the rest..  
But i do own the OC:Akira. Chapter 2 is about Haku and Aang. Akira vanishes mysteriously and Aang demands the whereabouts of her and..ahh..why don't you juss read it? it's all down there. Plz read and review! becuz they will help me soo much and irmotivates me to write more:D**

* * *

The person named Haku looked up and turned to face who called him. His astonishing green eyes were shined with tears. His eyes widened at the sight of another person. He got up quickly but cautiously.

''..Aang?'' Haku whispered. ''Is..that..really you?''  
Haku thought his eyes were playing a dirty trick. It has been_ too_ long since they met. _How?_  
This _must_ be an apparition.

''Yes, Haku! It's me!'' Aang answered.

'' It ..can't..no way'' He stuttered. It definetly sounded and looked like Aang.

''It is not possi-...Hey!'' He found a question he was dying to ask.

''Where were you in the last hundred years? '' He shouted as Aang jumped backward in surprise by his sudden yelling.

''Akira and I-..'' Haku stopped yelling instantly. Haku felt surprise being taken over by worry.

''Haku- ..what happened? Where's Akira?'' Aang asked urgently by the apprehensive look of Haku's face.

Haku's eyes widened more in fear.

''She- ..disappeared..a few days ago..'' Haku managed to say.

'' Do you know where she disappeared ? Can you tell me?''

'' She disappeared on the other side of this river..'' Haku replied pointing to the dense fog.  
'' But..Aang..''

''Haku..?'' Aang was getting worried, Haku was always the bravest and calmest out of his friends. He never seen him so afraid and worried.

Haku didn't want to believe that she was..but it was the truth. And the person he was trying to seek but thought have perished with the other Airbenders; was right here on the river banks. Haku's mind started fill with questions but he quickly decided to put the questioning in abeyance for something more important.

'' Haku..?..Are you okay?'' Aang said as he took a step closer. Haku jerked back down to earth.

'' Aang..i think she was…'' His voiced failed him

''She was what?''

''I think she was… kidnapped!'' Haku choked out.

'' What! How? By _who_?'' Aang said quickly.

'' I'm not sure…'' Haku paused '' but when she disappeared …'' Haku continued, ''It feels like her presence was evaporated into thin air!''

''_Evaporated?_'' Aang's mind repeated. ''_Funny choice of words,'' _Aang thought . Aang's head was piling up with fresh new questions and he was now dying to have them answered. Then he thought of something that he always thought 100 years ago. Aang suspected Haku was not telling him something…._again_. Aang always suspect Akira and Haku keeping something from him. But he never questioned them further because they always find a game to play just when he was planning to ask them. He now figured out that the secret is somehow how related to Akira's disappearance.

''Haku please tell me what's going on'' Aang asked.

''I just told- ''

''Not that! I'm talking about your secret-..Yes I know you're keeping something from me.'' Aang said quickly when Haku started to open his mouth to protest. Aang quickly thought that Haku was going to lie again and refuse that he hidden something from him. He knew using Akira's abduction is going to make him rethink.

'' Look, I know your secret has to do with something about her absence.'' Aang said before Haku could deny.

'' And I'm your best friend! I want to help you but you have to tell me what is going on!'' Aang finished.

Haku was surprised and he cursed that Aang used his smarts to make him reconsider. He abandoned the lies and was thinking about what he had said. He wanted to tell him their secret but it was forbidden. No one else was allowed to know. It was for their protection. But now, Haku was desperate. He has no idea where Akira had gone and he couldn't bear to think of what has happened to her.

Aang waited on a bated breath. He could see that Haku was reconsidering. He didn't know whether he will say yes or no. Haku was very protective when it comes to this but Akira was on the line.

Haku looked up and made his decision.

Aang waited for his answer eagerly, his body tense from waiting.

Haku sighed and said '' Okay, Aang..''

Aang was relieved at this answer and beamed at him. Aang led him towards a curtain of fog where Katara and Sokka were waiting. Aang's footsteps echoing throughout the riverbank and Haku's dark green hair swaying silently and disappearing into the cloud.

* * *

**MexMan1993: Thank you Mexman, for that lovely review :D**

**Next Chapter: Haku confesses his secret to the trio. And the dragon scale isn't around Haku's neck for nothing. Thenecklace is intertwined with his position and responsibility. Aang and Haku set off to the site where Akira disappeared and what happens ifthey find Akira's Dragon scale on the river banks?**

**Review Me baby:D**


	3. Haku's confession

I think some of you are wondering what _Chin Soo_ means. Well Chin means precious and beautiful and Soo means excellence and long life in Korean and in this fic the river is known worldwide for it's legends, beauty and purity :D and I had to research to get the name juss right.

I juss took a Mary Sue test for Akira! And Whoo! She passed! She is _not_ a Mary sue:D Take the test for your character at

Now for the story: Haku confesses his secrets! And his dragon scale is not hanging around his neck just to look fabulous! Enjoy :P

**

* * *

**Sokka started a campfire. Momo was holding his palms, chirruping softly as the heat warmed up his thin fingers. Appa was resting near Katara and Aang, tired from flying during the long day of travel. The group sat down around the fire, waiting for Haku to start his story. Haku had his eyes closed and was sitting with his legs crossed. Katara and Sokka assumed he was one of Aang's friends. They were about to question him of his miraculous survival but waited patiently, all eyes gazing intently at the green haired boy. Finally Haku opened his eyes and looked at the trio. He heaved a great sigh. Signaling everyone that his explanation is about to begin. 

'' I'm sorry that Akira and I had to keep this silenced from you, Aang'' Haku started. '' We wanted to tell you but it was forbidden, but you're the only who can help her now.''

''What? You're not going to help me find her?'' Aang asked

'' I would..but if I leave this place…the river will cease to exist.'' Haku said

'' The river will cease to exist? Why?'' Katara repeat blankly. Aang was wondering the same.

'' Because…because…''

Haku really didn't want to betray his promise to the ones who assigned him this task but there was clearly no way out of this. If he wanted to save Akira, he needed Aang. And Aang demanded an explanation. Defeated, Haku sighed again and continued.

'' The reason why my youth stayed intact is because I am a river spirit'' Haku said finally.  
He felt the confession sinking in slowly in the group. The others were wide-eyed and couldn't really believe what they were hearing. Even Momo was interested. He abandoned his place and crawled into Katara's arms and sat as if the critter himself was intrigued. Katara took no notice of the lemur.

'' Are- are you serious..?'' Aang questioned, eyes still rounded. Aang would have believed this was some joke that Haku and Akira was pulling on him but it almost seemed like Haku was telling the truth.

'' Yes, Aang.'' He said seriously. '' I am Haku, Dragon Spirit of the Chin Soo river and I kid you not.'' Haku answered as if he can read Aang's thoughts.

Aang's eyes were widened to their fullest. That explains why he survived. A spirit can live for a thousand years and still their bodies will not age.

''Now that explains the scale around your neck! I didn't know where you guys obtained such a rare object!'' Aang said lively.

''This dragon scale reminds us of our duty and who we are'' Haku stated as he clutched his scale delicately.

'' So this girl, Akira, is also a river spirit right?'' Sokka said, finally speaking up.

Haku nodded. ''This is why we disappear sometimes from you Aang; we have to protect the river in other areas from harmful spirits and humans who pollute the waters. It's been under our protection for some centuries now.''

''Oh!'' Katara said suddenly, turning all eyes on her. ''So you are the dragon in the legends! The villagers told us about two mysterious dragon spirits that dwell in a sacred river!''

Haku smiled and nodded warmly.

'' But you still haven't told us what happened here'' Aang said turning his head to look at the river. It became a lot darker and creepier looking. The sun was now setting in the west and plunging the river into semi-darkness.

Haku had his eyes on the campfire. His green eyes were reflecting the dancing flames. He didn't want to see the river at this state. It frightened him. Chills were creeping on his skin. He momentarily forgot about the others as the malicious feeling was slowly ebbing away. He tore his gaze from the fire and continued.

'' It was about five days ago, Akira and I was gliding the under water as usual. Then we spotted firebenders up ahead along the banks'' Haku said. Everyone was listening inventively. '' We suspected the throng was up to no good, and so we observed their every move. Our stakeout went from the river and into the forest and we caught what they were planning to do.''

''What were they plotting?'' Sokka asked.

'' They were plotting to steal our power source. It is very valuable and powerful. It keeps the river and us alive and thriving. But the firebenders didn't know it was located deep in the river, they thought it was hidden somewhere deep in that forest.'' Haku pointed to the direction of the forest. The trio looked behind and observed that the forest didn't look so inviting. The forest foliage looked dense and the songs of the nocturnal beasts were heard deep within.

Aang turned his gaze from the forest to the eerie waters of the Chin Soo. '' But the river looks very bleak and lifeless..so that means...'' Aang suddenly gasped. '' The firebenders stole the power source!''

'' No Aang, they didn't know it was located in the river. They are still searching the heart of the forest as we speak.'' Haku replied.

'' I'm confused Haku, If the firebenders didn't steal it then why is the river at this state?'' Aang questioned.

'' Well the power source was removed from the river and it wasn't the firebenders who stole it'' Haku said.

'' Then who removed it? '' Katara asked.

He breathed silently and answered. '' … Akira did.''

* * *

Sorry I was gone for soooo long! Gomen na sai! 

I'll try to post up the next chapter soon as possible. I think the next one has Akira and Zuko in it! Look forward to it:) and I appreciate the wonderful reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Rawr i haven't updated since like last year! ppl are complaining to update.**

**i actuall****y had this chapter done during summer but i dunno,Fanfic wouldn't let me update for some wrong reason. o well, here it is. Don't hurt me, i didnt write for sooo long but i wanna finish this fic because i think i've gotta pretty good story line and all those complaints are driving me nuts. -.**-

yup, sadly i dun own Avatar or Haku but i do own Akira.

* * *

Chapter 4

_5 days before.._

Dusk had settled. A small metal steam boat was gliding its way on the right side of the Chin Soo river. A man of the fire nation was staring along the banks as they sailed to their destination. His middle-aged face sported side-burns and his amber eyes made him look evil and intimidating. What made him even more frightening to any non-Fire Nation civilian is his bulky armor. His apparel was different than the other men on his steamboat. That is because this man was named Admiral Zhao. His control of a thousand ships and uncontrollable temper has others quailing in his presence.

He had another goal besides capturing the Avatar. It was rumored that an ancient power source can accord vast amounts of energy to suffice the strength of a thousand men. It will be able to distribute enough energy to keep the earth thriving. He didn't know all the details of what this source could be capable of. But after a small research of limited information found in texts, he calculated that it can possibly be hidden within the nameless forest. Zhao's imagination raced and was determined to get a hold of the incredible source for selfish reasons.

"Admiral Zhao.'' addressed a fire nation soldier.

"What is it?'' he replied not turning around.

"There is a bizarre light underwater on the other side of the river, we would like you to see it.''

Admiral Zhao immediately rushed to the left side of the deck and searched for the light. It did not take him long because the light was like a beacon in the water that surpassed the sun's light itself. The light, however, was a cosmic color of cerulean and glowed the spooky undersurface of the water. His men asked for orders.

"Do nothing yet! Wait till it breaks to the surface!'' he barked impatiently.

The suspicious light was brightening as it rose closer to the water's surface, when it became too intense; Admiral Zhao and his men were forced to shield their eyes from damage. A soft break in the border between the water and the air, gave signal that the luminous object has finally surfaced. Admiral Zhao lowered his hand gingerly as the light began to ebb away. Then he noticed that the light was coming from the chest of a floating object that seemed to have four limbs, a head full of dark, long hair…

"Admiral, that's a child!'' one of his men exclaimed.

No doubt about it. But he didn't care about that. His mind was on the bluish glow that was dispelling on the child's upper thorax.

"Stop the boat and bring that body on board……with care!'' He barked after one soldier attempted to pick up a spear; apparently to somehow use the spear to pull the floating body near the boat. Admiral Zhao couldn't care less about harming the child's body; but he knew that the suspicious glow could be a clue to the location of the power source and he did not want to harm a valuable find.

His men succeeded capturing the body with a capture net and carefully lugged it on board. One of the sympathetic men wrapped the wet body in a blanket. Zhao observed that this child was not a child but an adolescent. The eerie glow inside her chest has completely disappeared. Her skin was unnaturally pale and the next thing that caught his eye was a thick sash tied around her neck. Why is a thick piece of clothing fastened around her neck? Has someone tried to execute an attempt of asphyxiation? Surely it wasn't some kind of a fashion trend.

"She is still alive, barely breathing…her heavy clothes must have dragged her down." the sympathetic soldier noted as he checked her pulse.

"Take her inside and do what you can, and let the doctor take look at her aboard the war ship" Zhao commanded.

"Yes, sir" soldier replied immediately then disappeared.

* * *

o yea. i know that freakin' Admiral Zhao is supposedly dead now, but i thought of this story like years ago, but ahhh, its my fault. i should've updated alot sooner. i still hope you've enjoyed it. nuthing to really enjoy in this chapter though. ahhhh please dun spear me!!! 0 


End file.
